freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chapter 197/@comment-197.89.22.249-20160505132001/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160509112555
First the example was is him getting a weapon and insane power and him fighting alone BUT HE IS TOO STRONG THAT WHEN CUTS A NOVA IN HALF THE SHOCK WAVE GOES AND HITS ALL THE ON LOOKERS AND HURTS THEM, LOSE OF LIMBS AND EVEN LIFE FROM HIM, SAY HE GOT THAT INSTEAD AND KILLS ELLY, WOULD YOU RATHER HIM TO DO THAT AND DO WHAT HE DID OR HE BLOW UP THEIR LIMBS INSTEAD, CAUSES THE BUILDING TO COLLASPE ON THEM. WHICH IS BETTER IN THAT CASE ONE WHERE THEY ARE LESS LIKELY TO DIE FROM SUCH FORCE OR MORAL, IF KAZUYA DID HAVE TO GET A NEW POWER NO MATTER WHAT THEN GAINING A WEAPON AND POWER THAT CAN CUT THROUGH THE MOON( LETS SAY THAT IS HOW POWERFUL HE WOULD BE, AND THIS IS A WHAT IF, THINK IF HE GOT INSANE POWER THAT MEANS NO ONE IS SAFE NEAR HIM. An example out side of freezing to help is a gun that shot sends a fairly thin and small light but when it hits a mountain, the mountain and about a 100 meters radius and 200 meters down are completely destroyed with nothing left.) AND A POWERFUL STRIKE THAT HE CAN GO THROUGH AND ARMY OF TYPES S - PANDORA WITH ONE SINGLE SHOT, BUT THE FORCE FROM HIM WILL HURT EVERYONE MORTALLY. AND ACCEL IS IN MACH SO THEY ARE MOVING FAST IF YOU USE THE MATH ON THE PAGE TO SEE HOW FAST IT MAKES THE TIME CONSIDERLY LOWER WHEN YOU APPLY THE MATH AS KM PER SECOND OR SOMETHING, here is the math stright from the accel page. "Speed: 170.15m/s, 380.60mph or Mach 0.5" that is way faster then a human, so if we apply the math in the clash, it took about 1-5 minitues after kazuya awoke. We don't know the level of control as in time from commend to action, it seems instant. And we don't know what is in their contract, but as most should know is a contract works with the words on it, meaning I will risk my life vs I risk my body to everything possible, what is the difference. If their contract said i risk everything instead of life then they have. As ticy said there are more important things at times. Let's say if he didn't do anything and let the nova do their thing and only Elly and Kaz lived on earth, everyone else dead, everyone there dead in front of them, and Kaz told her there was one way, but it meant I had to take control of all you. Then she most likely of chosen that over everyone, her family, friends, Andra dead because of moral choice vs the only real path. Kazuya has more of an understanding now then anyone at genetics, he knows that there is no moral and useful means there Cassandra was the only lp there and she is almost dead a few more hits may kill her so Cassandra or no one. Now is the moral chose elly's in this or is it kazuya who has this power, a saying I know is "if others die because of your chose then their blood is on your hands and your's alone." Your's kazuya chose to fight or not, if he make Cassandra keep fight she is dead or no one but it is painful horrible. If Cassandra died then it is the same he needs to use it. If anyone died it not the nova's fault it is kazuya's for not stepping in and ending it fast. Unless he could free windy and tes but he had no idea of anything there only what is in front. As I said it about the difference of their level to, we can elly is a duchess, but kazuya is a king of gods, if we compare those to levels it is close to what is the real system. The problem with you is you are one sided to Elly alone, she dose not get to chose the moral of kazuya, it is fine for her's but never is the moral someone else's opinion when it comes to a single person and he said he knows it was bad for them, it made me feel like shit but it was only way if I had something else I would but that not your chose if i am allowed to use it, you are nothing in this argument of my soul, I chose to stab my self with a knife in my soul to instead of your's. That is more what he said, elly has no power over him and it not that I wanted to, I chose to protect you all my comrades, I should not let those I care for die if I have a chose, would you let your friends in front of you. That all he said in those small amount of words. He did not want forgiveness, he wants to be hated more then if that what they want. If she had the chose then she can tell him what is right and wrong for her moral, if they die they die. But it is not and kazuya said if I have to lose one of my morals to protect those who are important then If I let them die I betray my values. Morals are different to people if you think that keeping a moral that over something like ever person on earth, say world peace vs endless war ( code geass, I use it because it is a good example of two ideaologys clashing on the same goal, where one is radical and the other is needed. It is an good anime I give it 9'out 10 season 1) is the opinion that works in a short period of time vs one that takes too long. It similar here, if elly was the one with this power and did use it they are all dead and possiblely all the people on earth. It is Elly when you say I understand, you don't understand that sometimes a wrong is the best. Elly has chiffon blood on her hands by extent in the e arcs, if kazuya did not he would have Cassandra, elly, Andra, arnett, morrison, Abel, ticy, two valkes and satella's on his hands and that is not extant. Even if it was right morally to everyone and it was right, Elisabeth still had a hand in starting the 11 th and chiffon gave her life, so elly put chiffon in that situation to start. Kazuya didn't if he had not do it he was as bad as the nova, there was no real "it started for a moral reason" it was some people with small dicks said fuck gengo kill him and fucked shit. They caused kazuya to have accept his true path the one he didn't want, meaning if chiffon died for no reason say scarlet fucked up and made a real nova, then there was no moral to start then why would elly be excused if she just wanted to fuck over them radox over then if no one tried to kill the Es. If kazuya did the e pandora here and say used it on the busters then is he not to blame. The e pandora was the right thing but chiffon died for a reason, if kazuya did Not do it they would die for no reason. The only person who should be allow to chose to should be the person, if someone said no we can all die rather and stay moral then you have already losed, here is another thing that is morally wrong letting other die if you can help. Hell if kazuya and he is not then let it be, he had to give one moral no matter what, is it wrong to chose one that has the less impact on your consecince what one you chose yourself, letting others die because of you or hurt them but atleast they are alive. I know I would chose life of death. Let just leave it as kazuya did it for the same as elly helped the E pandora, it was more morally right at the time to the end, meaning it was best and the alteritives are all worse then that.